Talk:07th Platoon
That's silly, 101. For all we know, Team Ninja was drinking with Bungie and Bungie got some things on film involving Dead or Alive Volleyball and blackmailed them into naming the team 07th Platoon. Extraxi 02:29, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Through this whole game I kept saying to myself, jeeze these guys are dropping like flies. O_O Marx Wraith 05:23, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Template Idea Maybe we can make a template for people working with the GF armed forces like GF Bounty Hunters, GF Soldiers/Marines, and of course, the 07th platoon... IDK your ideas, but should we? Metroid101 02:43, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Hey, I noticed that this is the Seventh Platoon. This could be a refrence to General Custard's Seventh Calvary. Which, if any of you know U.S history, was wiped out by an oposing force. So if anyone agrees with me on that point someone can add that to the page. TheWhiteChocolate 02:49, September 21, 2010 (UTC) TheWhiteChocolate :Problem, Custard was an idiot who knowingly bum rushed a forced much larger than his who he shouldn't have been engaging in the first place. 7th Platoon didn't really know what they were getting into and had every business being there. Great Mara 02:57, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Does anybody know if a platoon is universally a 16-50 group, or if it changes depending on which military organization is in question? If it changes, it's quite possible that the GF is just organized differently than most terrestrial military and paramilitary outfits.--AdmiralSakai 21:17, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :A platoon is generally two squads, and a squad is generally around ten soldiers. It's either poor translation, or Nintendo/Team Ninja knows little to nothing about the army. I'm gonna go with the latter. Extraxi 22:15, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, they did already make it clear they know nothing about bounty hunters... :P It's also possible that they just intend for future-armies to be different than modern ones. Dazuro 22:17, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed that "Squad Bravo" in Echoes is about the size of a conventional platoon, while the 07th platoon is about squad-sized (assuming my Halo days actually taught me something). It would seem likely that the GF just switched those two designations. Not unreasonable, considering how much the English language has changed in the last few hundred years. There's also the fact that we don't know if this is the entirety of 07, or if Adam only picked his best men out of a larger pool to go on this mission.--AdmiralSakai 23:48, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I just thought it would be interesting to note that there are only seven soldiers, which is why I brought up the number of how many soldiers there are in a platoon. It's trivia. It's fun stuff. I wouldn't worry too much about it. Metroid Fan 00:41, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I worry about everything.--AdmiralSakai 00:43, September 22, 2010 (UTC) worryworryworry If it was just a squad, it'd be first or second squad or some designation besides just platoon. Extraxi 01:18, September 22, 2010 (UTC) You know, I think you're right. He most likely did pick the best out of all of his men just for that mission, or maybe most of his squad could've been killed on some other mission just before that one and couldn't replace them just yet. Besides, I don't think he would need an entire squad for just one ship, they all seemed to be fine until the deleater came along. Also, other evidence is that during one of Samus's flashbacks, you notice that Adam is talking to Samus, Anthony, and like 10 other men. So he must've chosen the best men he had. SuperMetroid 22:59, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I just noticed that The Colonel says "and to think that his entire unit was elminiated...". Not "platoon", but "unit".--AdmiralSakai 23:38, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Marines? Hold on, this article says the unit was made up of Marines. I thought I read that the 07th Platoon was part of the Federation Army. Are they just the same thing, mistranslated? I'm pretty sure the Federation Power Suit article even outlines how the Marine and Army suits look different, explaining why Other M's armor looks so radically different from Metroid Prime 2 and 3's. Shouldn't this article be changed?1upD 22:05, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Oyah. Maybe a mistranslation? But we can't discount it. The two words are nearly synonymous with each other. Like "Trooper" and "Marine". But you raise a good point. And unless anybody has any complaints, I would advise you to change it. Best of luck! ~'''Perfento~ 03:53, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Firearms? Are they using projectile based weaponry in the form of smgs, assult rifles and battle rifles as well as gernades luncher mounts? It seems but any idea why? Its like autoguns from the Warhammer 40,000 series being used by the GF army.